Il bianco e dolce cigno
by erbby17
Summary: Germany returns home and hears Italy singing a song. But there's something about this song and the look in his eyes that sends the German an odd message. GermanyXItaly. Human names used.


_A/N: I wrote this a few weeks ago and only posted it on LJ. Thought it was about time to post it on FF! :D_

_Before I begin, here's a small history lesson: during the Renaissance, the term "the little death" was a euphemism used by poets to describe 'sexual climax'. The song Italy is singing in this fanfic is about that 'little death' which is why he's probably singing it in a seductive tone. To those who already knew this, GOLD STAR! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, its characters, or the song used in this fic. They belong to their respective owners (except the poem/song since it was before the copywrite law thing). The poem used is circa 1539ish and therefore, the Italian may look a bit odd to those fluent. PLEASE ENJOY!_

~*~*~*~

**Il bianco e dolce cigno**

Ludwig entered the apartment to a curious sound: a song in the tone of Feliciano's voice.

_"Il bianco e dolce cigno cantando more."_

He dropped the keys in their designated basket beside the door and stepped further inside cautiously. "Feliciano? I'm home," he said, rather softly. It wasn't that odd to hear his Italian roommate sing, but there was something different about this music, and Ludwig could not figure out this strange feeling.

Walking into the kitchen, he spotted Feliciano sweeping the floor, wearing his usual "household-chores" attire: nothing but a frilly pink apron. Ludwig blushed, but did nothing more, being quite used to the sight of the Italian's bare bottom swaying behind the tied strings of the apron. Of course, this was Ludwig, and without a pink hue to his cheeks during Feliciano's daily routine was to be expected.

_"Et io piangendo giung' al fin del viver mio."_

Feliciano's voice lilted effortlessly as he turned to spot his roommate, a sensual smirk on his lips.

"Ah, cleaning the house again," Ludwig said hesitantly, glancing away with even redder cheeks than before. That smile was a warning the German knew all too well; he knew within minutes, that apron would be far from Feliciano's body.

_"Stran' e diversa sorte, ch'ei more sconsolato,"_

Feliciano sang, dropped the broom aside, and sauntered over to the frozen German, adding a dangerous swing to each step he took. The deep look in his honey-brown eyes caused his roommate's heart to forget a beat.

Ludwig stood against the wall, nearly pinned to the surface as Feliciano advanced towards him like a cat prepared to pounce. True, they were only roommates because they were lovers, but Ludwig's personality had yet to warm up to these kinds of things.

"Feliciano?" The German's voice held a hint of uncertainty, the Italian's chest pressed firmly against his own.

_"Et io moro beato. Morte che nel morire, m'empie di gioia tutt'e di desire."_

The song took a deeper tone, Feliciano's voice getting softer with each syllable, with each note. His arms wrapped around Ludwig's waist, his hands folded and resting gently over the small of the other man's back.

It took Ludwig a few moments before he could successfully swallow the lump in his throat; his lover's heartbeat against his chest vibrated throughout his body, mainly affecting the ever so delicate region of his groin. What exactly was this song? Had Feliciano planned this?

Most likely.

_"Se nel morir' altro dolor non sento, di mille mort' il dì sarei content."_

The Italian's voice was barely even audible, but still held that sing song quality that had been so successful in getting Ludwig so damn flustered. An added bonus of a rough grind in the middle of the phrase sent more than a jolt up Ludwig's spine, the German's hands quivering at his sides.

Then there was silence, except for a coy giggle from the guilty party. The song had ended, and perfectly as Feliciano placed a delicate kiss upon his lover's lips.

"Ti amo," he said, running his hands up his roommate's strong muscular back.

And then Ludwig snapped: in one fatal blow, he desperately took Feliciano's mouth in a hungry kiss, scooped up his tiny form, and bolted into the bedroom. The rest of the night was more than pure ecstasy.

~*~*~*~

_For those who wish to read the lyrics and translation, please send me a message or e-mail me. I'd rather not clog up this entry with stuff not written by me. Or, if you wish, look up the lyrics yourself! It may be fun to do some research. ;D_

_THANKS FOR READING!!!_

**_~erbby_**


End file.
